Fifty Shades of Green
by SinfulIndulgence
Summary: There was just something about Usui Takumi that Misaki couldn't be helped but be seduced by. She was never the type to be submissive. Never would she have predicted that she would actually enjoy the presence of men, or savor the pleasures when her body was being dominated.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: An idea I had for a while, but Blue Tapioca's kind words prompted me to actually write this out (thank you so much, loves you all).

I don't know much about BDSM, so this story won't be similar to a certain novel of the similar name (plus I've never read the novel or seen the movie). So Usui and Misaki will definitely switch up, if you know what I mean (I can't ever imagine Misaki being truly submissive). I apologize as well, as I fear I can't be consistent with my updates even with winter break. But I will always ensure my updates are up to the quality to make the wait less bearable, so thank you for the understanding, my lovely readers~

This story will put a strong emphasis on healthy relationships with plenty of communication and consent. Always consent. And wear protection if you're having unprotected sex and test for STDs if you do. (ps the webtoon Boo! It's Sex is really educational and comedic and should replace some of the horrid sex education that's out there, would recommend it for 10/10)

Now that the lecture is over, enjoy!

* * *

Misaki didn't believe in fairy tales.

Ever.

Most of them always called for the dashing prince to save the poor maiden's life. If that was true, Misaki's life would have been better already and her family would be living in the lap of luxury since she turned sixteen. They always called for the female protagonist to be rescued or something when they were sixteen. Well, now Misaki was 27 with no prince in clear sight.

That was okay with Misaki. She didn't need to rely on anyone but herself to get to where she was. Men were just all hassle or minor characters in her life at best. Her father had left the family since she was 12 and the only few males she consistently spent her time with were her apartment mate Hinata Shintani, friend Aoi Hyodo and a few work colleagues. She'd make an exception for them, even if Shintani had a knack for causing trouble and she was the one who had to sort it out.

Besides, she was living well as a senior team manager of a fairly mid-size advertising company. She paid off both her and Suzuna's college fees and interests and even got her mother a nice townhouse. She could afford to share a two-bedroom apartment in the thick of the city with Shintani. She certainly didn't care if her male colleagues called her work-aholic or demoness or whatever. Suzuna could take care of giving grandchildren to their mother if she wanted. It was a blessed life already.

Maybe that's why Misaki didn't expect to meet the equivalent of a prince on a rushed Monday morning.

Shintani had somehow attracted pigeons on the balcony when he tied bundles of corn to the balcony roof to dry them. It ended up being a morning of the two chasing out the pigeons and Misaki getting some unsightly poop in her hair.

"No worries, Misaki, when you come back for dinner, I'll make you rice porridge stewed with dried corn!" Shintani had said. His brown eyes were bright with excitement and hope and another emotion she didn't have time to decipher.

Misaki watched bemusedly at the ruined corn in Shintani's hands, now speckled with beak marks and scratches. Her stomach turned. "Please...don't. Thank you for the thought, but no."

Shintani never wasted any food that could be deemed just barely edible, which made Misaki doubt some of the dishes he concocted.

But all of this had made her very late for the one day she couldn't afford to be late to.

Her team had been preparing for the arrival of their biggest client yet. Her boss, Hyoudou Satsuki, had her nerves frayed for the past two weeks. The Walker Corporation had established an international branch in Japan three years ago and had already become a well known name in the market. But why they suddenly decided to switch advertisers to a mid-size company like the Hyoudou company was beyond Misaki's comprehension. But no matter the reason, she was determined to do the best of her ability, pigeon poop or no pigeon poop.

The Hyoudo company was quite lucky to have the patronage of the Walkers. With strong competitors like the Igarashis, the mid-size company had been in the financial red line. Misaki had even been worried that she would have to be putting herself on the job market again. Succeeding would mean keeping the company afloat for at least another good decade or so, not to mention the publicity and other potential customers that could be gained.

As soon as the subway doors opened, Misaki dashed out the station. Those who saw her that day claimed that they saw was close to a dark blur. But all she cared about was making it to the company on time. Judging by her trusty watch on her wrist, she should just make it to her office with 6 minutes to spare to get a hot cup of coffee.

"Hey!"

Just before the doors to her company building, Misaki saw a man on a motorcycle snatch a briefcase from two men just exiting some type of foreign car. The thief already had a bright pink purse and another briefcase, which Misaki was pretty sure did not belong to him. But he was coming her way. She looked left and right on the streets. A few cars were coming, but they were still far away. She paused for a second, then launched herself into the streets with a flying side kick.

THWACK! The thief went down and the motorcycle went skittering down the streets. Cars honked so Misaki nimbly made her way to the thief.

He struggled to stand up, groaning. Misaki quickly disarmed him by pinning both hands behind his back and with one foot placed on his spine.

A man ran up to them. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done if the briefcase was lost. Thank you, miss!" It was the young man from earlier, his eyes bright with admiration. He reminded Misaki of a small harmless puppy. The stranger took the briefcase. "Please, allow me to thank you."

"That's all right!" Shoot, her watch now let her know she barely had time. "Actually, do you mind calling the police for me? I'm sorry, but I can't stay any longer or else I'll miss my meeting. Thanks!" And with that, she dashed towards the company doors.

"Oh, wait! Drat," the man murmured. He trudged back to the imported Tesla where his employer stood. "I have the briefcase, Mr. Usui." The thief was already being accosted by some policeman and bystanders. "Oh no, your suit, Mr. Usui!"

The blond man took the briefcase. "Thank you, Yukimura."

He looked down at his Italian wool suit, where his iced coffee had been flung into his chest when the mysterious woman had appeared out of nowhere to take the thief down. A bright pink purse had unexpectedly knocked his coffee right out of his hand. Thankfully, the coffee wasn't hot or else that would have been a nasty burn.

"Don't worry about the suit. I have others."

"But your meeting! I-it's going to start in 18 minutes. I'll call someone for a replacement right away sir!"

The suit was inconsequential. The briefcase was far more important with his documents and laptop. It would have been a hassle to replace even if he did have backups.

He turned his forest green eyes back to the company building where the mysterious woman had disappeared. _How interesting_ , Usui thought.

* * *

Misaki walked into her office with a minute to spare with the clock declaring 8:59am. Kanou, her assistant, had her coffee already in her favorite mug, a cute little number with a kitten that her sister had gotten from some lottery.

"Thanks, Kanou," she took it gratefully. Normally she got to the office 10 minutes early to make her own coffee. After having been treated like crap as an intern, she was resolved to never treat her own assistants or secretaries the same way she had been treated.

Kanou shrugged. "You're rarely late."

When Kanou first started work, he barely spoke anything to the female employees. To have a female boss almost scared him away from taking this job. But he needed the money, and Misaki never pulled pranks or did any of the other scary things other women did when they saw his handsome face. He was loyal to Misaki and her only. Misaki didn't mind as long as Kanou worked hard.

"Okay, we have 15 minutes before the 9:15 meeting with the Walker corporation. Let me review the proposal plans again while we walk to the conference room."

Soon they were comfortably seated in conference room A when the doors opened. And in walked the blond prince with green eyes with a rather large coffee stain on his otherwise immaculate white shirt. Misaki wasn't immune to beauty, but she didn't trust good-looking people. Like that Igarashi Tora bastard. This new blond man exuded that same air that Igarashi did, hair slicked back with not a single hair out of place. His jawline was chiseled and he had a strong chin, with a straight nose. He looked part Japanese, part European.

Misaki had a weird feelings about him already. He was probably born with a silver spoon in his mouth, never had to live in a decrepit house that had given her ankle an infection when she broke her ankle stepping on a rotting floorboard. What could he know by hard work?

She was far more interested in the coffee stain. She thought that the Walker Corporation would send more professional people than him. A girl, a new employee on her team, giggled and sighed, apparently taken back by the handsome man.

Then Misaki's eyes slid onto the nervous man behind the blond man. It was the same man who had his briefcase stolen, and indeed he was clutching the same briefcase as before. The secretary or second-in-command clearly. Even with a coffee stain, it was clear the man in charge was the blonde.

"Hello," the blond man bowed. "My name is Usui Takumi, the CEO of the Japan branch of the Walker Corporation."

"I-I'm Shoichiro Yukimura, the VP." The nervous man bowed as well, nearly dropping the briefcase on his toes.

"Please pardon my appearance," Usui said smoothly. "There was an incident in front of the company just earlier, where my briefcase was stolen. But thankfully your employee saved the day." His green eyes turned towards her.

Misaki blinked in confusion. Oh, he meant her. Yes, there had been two men exiting the car. When she had knocked the thief out of his motorcycle, out of the corner of her eye, she remembered seeing the purse fly and landing in the vicinity of the men. Oops.

"Oh no, it's no trouble, at all! I am Hyoudo Satsuki, the President." Satsuki said, waving her hands frantically. She was so nervous that her voice ended on a squeak. This was the man who could decide whether the Hyoudo company would still be standing in a few years later. "Ah, Misa-chan has always been the most reliable worker."

"Then I must thank you, Misa-chan. You have done the Walker Corporation a great service." The blond man bowed again, his eyes bright with amusement.

Misaki stiffened, keeping her expression under control. He must be teasing her for that dratted nickname that Aoi had given her. Now the closest friends to her in the company would use it, although she half-heartedly protested it. (Expect for the male employers who were too scared of her, not that Misaki knew or cared)

"My name is Ayuzawa Misaki. I am the senior Team Manager who will be managing your company's case, and this is my team. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She kept her voice cordial. Mentally, she smirked at the flash of surprise in her new client's eyes. Certainly, he had not expected someone like her to be the senior Team Manager. Very few women made it to the top of hierarchy in the world.

Usui's eyes flashed again with a sort of thoughtfulness she didn't understand. His secretary murmured something in his ear, and Usui nodded. "Then if you'll excuse me for delaying our meeting by 5 minutes. A replacement set of clothes has arrived for me. I would not dare besmirch the reputation of the Hyoudo corporation by wearing such stained attire."

"Oh, no, not trouble at all! We'll wait for you right here." Satsuki dipped a few times. The men from the Walker Corporation left, and Satsuki immediately sank into a chair in a sigh of relief. "I was so scared there! Oh, Misa-chan, it seems like you did us a huge favor! Getting their briefcase back will certainly curry favor with them!"

"Will it?" Misaki muttered.

She was also the one who had also spilled coffee on their most important client in the history of the company. And the Walkers did work with the Igarashi advertising company in the past. With the Igarashi company being one of the most powerful if not the most powerful advertising agency in Japan with global branches, why had the Walker corporation chosen Hyoudo?

"And also, Satsuki-chan, you might not want to call me Misa-chan in front of the clients again."

Her boss put her hands in front of her mouth. "Oh, dear me, yes that would be unprofessional. I-I'm just so nervous, really."

The clients soon came back into the conference room. Usui now wore a striped navy blue suit that fit his lean physique well. Misaki caught one of her new female employees gawking at the client, and she warned the employee with her eyes.

Somehow, she knew she was bound for a lot of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Let's see some nice character development for the next 10-20 or so chapters, eh? Enjoy!

* * *

Usui Takumi was used to women being submissive. The types of women around him were usually submissive towards good-looking men, money, and power, all three of which he had. That was fine with him. He liked being in control, from what type of life he lived down to which side of the bed he usually slept in. Perhaps the preference of control came from his childhood, where he was just the bastard child, a pawn to be used in the Walkers' hand.

Oh, who was he kidding? He was still a pawn now. He was working for the Walkers, wasn't he? In the end, no matter how much he rebelled, he still ended up the CEO of a Walker company, making money for his blood relatives who rejected him as real family.

Whatever. He still had the money and the women to do what he wanted. But what did he want, really? His life didn't have much meaning to it.

That was probably why Takumi liked to have control. The majority of his childhood was spent in the shadows, tucked away from normal society. He gained the best education, clothing, staff, basically anything the Walkers needed to introduce him to society as a mere pawn. The Walkers left him alone as long as he produced a steady stream of profits and kept his scandals low.

Perhaps that was why Takumi instantly noticed that Ayuzawa woman and her strange quirks. He'd observed from her first appearance that she wasn't like any of the money-grabbing or power-hungry women he had met or unlike the female intern that batted her eyelashes when she got him coffee. Of course, he had met women who were high in moral uprightness and all prim and proper, but never one who had such immense strength and courage to match. Not to mention few men had such comparable qualities.

"I'll pay back the damages to your suit," Ayuzawa had said after the meeting, bowing in respect. "I apologize, I should have been more careful."

"There's no need. Like I said, the briefcase was far more important." Indeed. He could get others made and fitted within an hour, with all expenses probably costing the amount of the woman's apartment. "I thank you for that. In fact, if there is anything that the Walker corporation could gift you, I will personally oversee that you will be paid handsomely."

And there was that. He was sure the Ayuzawa woman would ask for money, some fancy bauble or something like that. Once, a woman had asked to be by his side forever. He had cast away that former submissive as soon as possible. No feelings attached, their contract had read. No doubt, the Ayuzawa would ask for something similar. It was no matter, money was ample for him.

The Ayuzawa woman studied him with her amber eyes. No, more like calculating if what he said was true. He had seen similar looks in other people, as though whether they could use him. For connections, for money, for power. But Ayuzawa's was more more wary, as though she was deciding whether he was an enemy or not. It seemed to be the latter, for now at least.

"Thank you. That's very generous of you, so I will take my thanks by asking for your trust in my team's capabilities. I assure you, my team and I will perform our utmost best."

With a bow, the dark haired woman let a small smile on her austere face. It was the first real smile he had seen on her face all day, and it brought a pretty light to her face. It was a smile full of determination. The sincerity was blatant even for his jaded perspective; she really was going to keep her words.

"Then, I look forward to working with you more, Miss Ayuzawa." He let a small glint of warmth into his usual plastered smile that betrayed little of his true feelings.

With a polite nod, she then left. Takumi glanced at her while she walked away. When she smiled, she seemed like a normal office worker. Yet, he had clearly seen her take down a speeding motorcyclist with fascinating accuracy. There was clearly some martial arts experience there. But even the most skilled or trained would take such a risk. No feat had been more brave. Or more foolish.

 _What an interesting woman,_ he thought. He liked things interesting. Still, he was here on business, he had to remind himself. It was rare that he mixed business with pleasure.

Pity that fate had other plans.

* * *

As far as bad Mondays go, today wasn't the worse for Misaki. At least her client had promised not make her pay for the irreparable damages to his suit. It was quite reasonable, all in all. Misaki hadn't expected that. Some of the wealthy clients she had meant were extremely snobbish. If the Walker client had been like one of those people, she was sure she would have had to take pay cuts in her salary to pay for the suit even if she had saved their briefcase.

One time she had saved some young woman's teddy bear from falling from a balcony. The young woman had made such a fuss that Misaki hadn't been able to protect the teddy bear from all harm, with just one teeny tiny strand of thread coming loose from the teddy bear's bow tie. Thankfully the woman's older brother distracted his sister from embarrassing herself any further. It was a good thing he interfered because Misaki was about to blow a gasket from the woman's unreasonable demands. It was probably working in this industry, being trampled by those in power, that she felt herself building a slight bias against both males and the wealthy. She was sure that _some_ of those people were fine and dandy, but she couldn't help the exasperation that built up at times.

What could have been an extremely bad Monday was made up for by the preparation Misaki's team had made for the meeting. For the two weeks since they had received the Walkers' request, they had devised the best advertising strategies they could think of. That involved finding out why the Walkers had chosen them for their advertising agency. What had happened with their old partnership with the Igarashis?

Misaki analyzed the report Kanou had given her. There were a few flaws here and there that she detected in their previous advertising plans. In fact, though the flaws were few, they were at crucial points. No wonder such a plan had failed. So the Hyoudo corporation made sure to fix such flaws and learn from their mistakes.

Their client had seem pleased about that. At the end of the presentation Misaki had given, Usui's face had seemed less wary and had a satisfied look. Even a glimmer of respect, Misaki noted with triumph.

 _Take that_ , she thought triumphantly to the Igarashi company. Before coming here at her current company, she had worked in one of the Igarashi branches for advertising. She always tried her best, working her way from an intern during college to a member of a senior team for advertising and managing just a few years later.

Until her team leader had taken credit for all the team's hard work and ideas, and the rest of the team ended up being passed over for a promotion.

And before she could protest, she was transferred to another branch by her former team leader/now VP before she could reveal his deceit. Misaki had gnashed her teeth in frustration. Her family had always called her stubborn. She could have just taken the transfer and quietly moved on. With a couple more years, she could have risen as well. To hell with that, Misaki thought. She gathered the documents of evidence she had attained, whistleblew the shit out of her former boss and then quit the Igarashi company in spectacular fashion.

With 5 years in the Igarashi company, she had accumulated plenty on her resume to be easily hired at any of the other large advertising agencies. Still, many of the large companies were reluctant to hire her because they were afraid that she might whistleblow their dirty secrets as well.

Luckily, the Hyoudo company had been on the up and rising and needed people with experience. Satsuki merely glanced over the fact that she had been a whistleblower, impressed with her moral uprightedness. She was hired right on the spot. (Though she was still unsure if it was her experience that the Hyoudo company really needed or whether Satsuki liked her because she resembled a certain erotic anime character. Misaki didn't really want to know which reason it was. Satsuki had once pleaded with her to cosplay in a skimpy maid costume that covered almost nothing for a Halloween party. She complied reluctantly, knowing that it was the same outfit of that anime character Satsuki liked so much)

Part of the reason why she wanted to do her best with their newest client was because she just liked to put her all in working. But another part was for a petty reason. She just wanted to make sure the Walkers succeeded, thereby making the Hyoudo company succeed where the Igarashi corporation had failed.

A text dinged on her phone.

 _When are you coming to get fitted for your banquet dress? The banquet's only like three weeks away! Bring some food when you come over. - Hyoudo Aoi_

Misaki grinned. She was going to enjoy going to the annual charity banquet for once. And laugh in the face of her smug former boss since he was going to be there, too.

* * *

Fridays were supposed to be the night of relaxation. The night of preparing for fun on the weekends. The opposite of what Takumi currently felt.

He had decided to eat out for that night, engage in one of his favorite pastimes of people-watching, and then turn in for the night. Friday nights two years ago would have been date night with his submissive. He currently wasn't in a Dom/Sub relationship, considering that his past lover from two years ago had decided to keep him forever by not taking her birth control pills and pricking holes in their condoms.

That violated their contract and non-disclosure agreement. No falling in love, and no children. No matter how pitiful Maria looked, with her doll eyes brimming with pitiful tears and arms desperately trying to embrace him, he had kicked her out. Dom/Sub relationships were not completely built on controlling others, but on trust from both parties. And Maria had certainly broken his trust with him. She had lasted the longest with Takumi, nearly a whole year.

He had thought he had finally found the one, perhaps the one submissive who could live with him and all his quirks yet understand what he could not give in a relationship. No...it wasn't love per se. Takumi wasn't heartbroken after he kicked Maria out. More like resigned as though he already knew that it was going to happen. Everyone around him would leave, as they had done in the past. All they wanted was more money, more power, or his love. Something that he could not give. Trust that he had built up and then broken.

Which was why Takumi was certainly less than pleased to see Maria approaching his dinner table. He knew he should have reserved a private room for dinner instead of one of the tables on the balcony.

She approached him with her eyes downcast as though she were a virgin approaching the groom at a wedding. This made Takumi snort. She was certainly not virginal. Not before she was with him, and certainly not after. By the next week after he had left Maria, she had found another man to fund her lavish lifestyle. Many men and women were now staring at her as she made her way across. She was indeed beautiful, her voluptuous figure scantily clad by an offending red slip that dared to call itself a dress.

Food only halfway finished, Takumi got up to leave.

"Wait," Maria grabbed his arm when he passed her.

He shook of her grasp roughly. "What do you want, Maria?"

Her eyes were as bright as a puppy's. "Oh, you do remember me, Master!"

"Do. Not. Call me that. Move out of the way," he growled. She had the nerve to say such things out loud in a public space.

She only held onto him tighter. "B-but it's me, Maria. I-I made a mistake, Master. I truly loved you, really! Please, I've made a mistake, won't you forgive me?" Maria's bright eyes pleaded again and her dark red lips pouted. A year ago, Takumi would have found those lips seductive and inviting. Now they just made him sick as though her lips were blood red from biting into her prey.

"Leave, Maria." With that, he finally pried off her grip and strode away quickly before she could catch up. Thank goodness she was clumsy and her 6 inch high heels definitely hindered her progress to try to catch up.

Maria stumbled on a chair or table or something. Not that he bothered to look back to find out.

"I'll see you at the banquet!" Maria called out, right before he could exit the restaurant.

Takumi grimaced. The banquet in two weeks. How he wished he could skip it, but as the representative of the Walkers in Japan, he couldn't. The Walkers had far more power than he liked to admit to make him bow to their will. And now he would have to deal with his ex-sub there.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

Takumi walked as quickly as he could away from the restaurant, in case Maria was still following him. He didn't expect to see two familiar faces waiting for the elevator as he strode towards the elevator.

The man he knew decently well. The business suit that had gotten the large coffee stain had been designed by the man. Ah yes, Aoi had a store in the building. It would make sense why he was there.

Hyoudo Aoi still looked the same as when Takumi had last seen him at a Walker corporation banquet, except Aoi was genuinely smiling. Aoi tended to wear stoic smiles that betrayed little of what he actually felt. Takumi knew those smiles well since he had those plastered on his face all the time at those dratted functions and events he had to attend to. So who was it that had made Aoi smile like that?

Ayuzawa Misaki stood with Aoi, laughing as she listened to Aoi talk. The two were clearly good friends. Then Takumi's step faltered as he realized what exactly the Ayuzawa woman was wearing.

She was wearing a long sleeved off-the-shoulder black dress that clung to her curves like a second skin. Her dark hair was pinned up, revealing a black leather choker that graced her slender neck. A small golden hoop hung off the leather choker. He was surprised that Ayuzawa would wear such an outfit, gathering her for a person that preferred function over form as she wore basic pantsuits whenever they met at the Hyoudo office.

Takumi had a sudden vision of Ayuzawa laying spread eagle on a bed, black cloth made from the same material of her dress tied around her arms to the bed posts. Perhaps, she would have that black choker with the dainty hoop still on her neck. He wondered what her expression would be like with those defiant amber eyes and those luscious lips parted. Would she cry out when he entered her, his hands on her waist as his cock slid into her slick folds-

He shook the thought out of his mind. He must be going crazy, that was it. It had been a little over two years since he last had a submissive. Perhaps it was time he had a new one to get rid of such impure thoughts or else he was going to start thinking of bedding every single attractive woman he met. Besides, he had a feeling Ayuzawa wasn't a sub.

Their conversation grew clearer as he approached.

"Thanks Aoi-chan, but you really didn't have to give me this dress. You're already designing me one for the banquet in a couple of weeks," Ayuzawa was saying.

Aoi waved her concerns off. He had a proud gleam in his dark eyes. "There's no way that I'm letting you wear a pantsuit to my aunt's party. Besides, I've seen that office attire you wear. So shut up and let me design your clothes."

Ayuzawa sighed but she was smiling ruefully. "Fine. Oh, Mr. Usui."

Spotted. "Miss Ayuzawa," he acknowledged. This close to her, he saw that her lips had been painted a flattering shade of pink-red that complemented the pink flush that appeared on her cheeks. Interesting. Her amber eyes looked at him in confusion. "Aoi, it's been a while." The men shook hands briefly.

"How do you know Misaki?" Aoi asked curiously as the three got into the elevator.

"The Walker corporation is currently working with the Hyoudo company as its advertising agent. Miss Ayuzawa is the team leader managing our case."

"Ah, I see." Takumi could tell the gears were turning inside Aoi's mind. No doubt the fashion designer was wondering why the Walkers were no longer working with the Igarashis. He could speculate all he wanted, but Takumi wasn't going to give him answers. "Will you be visiting us for the banquet preparation?"

Takumi smiled, though it looked more like a grimace. "Yes, I suppose I will."

The elevator door opened and a large crowd of wealthy socialites poured in. The three initial occupants stepped back instinctively to let the crowd in. Takumi flattened his back against the back of the elevator, determined to be inconspicuous as possible. He disliked dealing with such socialites who sought him as a possible marriage match for themselves or their daughters. Though the elevator was spacious, the gaggle of socialites were unconscious of their personal space with their large shopping bags from Aoi's store. He felt his nose wrinkle as the elevator air was suddenly full of too much artificial perfume.

Then Takumi felt Ayuzawa back into him, squished by two socialites with bulging shopping bags. She nearly tripped and he reached out to stabilize her. Unfortunately, her back was now firmly pressed to his chest. He drew a sharp intake of breath. Ayuzawa tried to move forward but the gaggle of women left virtually no space. Poor Aoi was lodged between two ladies with ridiculous hats decorated with too much plumage and flowers.

"Sorry," Ayuzawa muttered, trying to get as much space between them as possible. The woman in front of her stepped back and she was pressed against him again.

"It's all right," he replied.

Surprisingly, he didn't mind as much. This close to him, she smelled like a fresh breath of air, with a hint of mint, especially compared to the cloying sweet smell of perfume the other women wore. The nape of her neck was revealed to him, and that leather choker only enhanced the delicate arches of her neck. His hand was still placed on her waist. His hand ached to wrap itself fully around her waist, but his brain stepped in logically. He quickly let go, as though his palm was burning. She felt so small against him.

If he had not personally seen her tackle a two hundred pound man on a motorcycle speeding 96 kilometers (60 miles) per hour, Takumi would never have believed that this woman of average height could achieve such a feat. And just yesterday, he had seen her lift five boxes full of white paper off of a man's trolley, despite each box weighing 9 kilograms (20 pounds).

It was a relief when the elevator door opened and they all exited. It would have made for quite a situation had Ayuzawa's firm derriere persisted in pressing against him.

* * *

Misaki felt like she could breathe again when her client left them after politely bowing.

"What's going up between you two?" Aoi asked, his eyes suspicious.

Misaki blinked. "What do you mean?"

Aoi opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. Her blank expression let him know that she still quite clueless. "Never mind, you clueless dolt. Let's go before Satsuki-san calls the police on us for being late."

But she thought she somewhat knew what he meant. When she had seen her client, he had a certain look in his green eyes. Like his gaze was boring straight into her. An almost predatory look that hypnotized and paralyzed her. And when she had accidentally fallen against him, she wished she could sink to the floor in embarrassment.

Her dress that Aoi had designed had been thin enough that she could feel his chest was quite solid, quite muscular. He evidently kept himself physically fit. She could still feel the heat from his hand that had been placed on her waist. Just thinking about it made her blush slightly. And what had been that look he had given her?

"Misa-chan? Earth to Misa-chan?" Satsuki's blue eyes peered worriedly at her. "Are you feeling sick?" They were at her boss's party, arriving just a bit earlier before the other guests arrived so Aoi could show off his designs.

Misaki snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, no, everything's fine!"

"Are you sure, your cheeks are a bit flushed. Maybe you have a cold. You're always working so hard, Misa-chan. You can take a break, you know." Satsuki chided.

"That's alright, Satsuki-chan. I won't overwork myself."

"This is the first of the dresses!" Aoi announced. He pulled out a soft pink number with frills. "I let my assistants design some of these. But just one of the dress was just designed and made solely by me."

And with that Misaki let herself be dressed up like a doll to Aoi's and Satsuki's content. She was getting a free design from _the_ Aoi Hyoudo (as he said it) so she might as well let them do whatever they wanted with her.

The first dress, bright pink with lots of white lace, made her look like a doll from the Victorian ages. Satsuki oohed and aahed and took a bajillion photos, but Misaki felt like it wasn't the one, even with her limited experience in the fashion department. She wasn't sure about the frills and puffs. Next was a silky number that Misaki was sure was lingerie. Satsuki's camera flashed even more, while Misaki just wanted to hide. The next few dresses were busts as well. Misaki didn't feel comfortable standing out in the bright gold sequined dress or the multicolored rainbow dress. But the last dress...

"Oh wow," Satsuki admired.

"You designed this one just by yourself, didn't you, Aoi?" Misaki asked. Everything screamed of Aoi's touch.

Aoi grinned. "I'm glad you recognized my genius."

The last dress was made of white silk and lace. Off the shoulder sleeves made of white lace caressed her arms, until the lace blended seamlessly into the silk torso and skirt. Since the banquet was formal wear, the silk dress trailed to the floor. Pearls and white applique of lowers decorated the bodice and the upper skirt. Her silhouette was enhanced by the mermaid dress style. It looked like vines of flowers made of ivory frost were crawling up her body, stopping in intricate designs at her collarbone. Misaki didn't even mind that the dress somehow seemed to push her small breasts into something that actually resembled cleavage without being too constricting or tight on her chest.

Aoi inspected the dress, nodding as he approved and made little adjustments. "As I thought, your shoulders are the perfect model for the off-the-shoulder style. It'll be trendy, because you will set the style."

"It's kind of like a wedding dress, isn't it?" Satsuki wondered. She handed Misaki a box of jewelry and picked out a pair of earrings to go with the dress.

"You're right. I plan on venturing into the wedding dress market, and Misaki will be the perfect debutante to showcase my work."

"You mean, I'm your walking advertisement." Misaki teased.

Aoi made a face. "Hey, you're borrowing this limited design for free. When you get married, I call all rights to designing your wedding dress. I'm sure you're going to turn the heads of all the men in the banquet."

Now it was her turn to make a face. "Ugh, I think having two male friends is enough for me, much less get married."

Aoi's lips curled into a smirk. "What about that smoking hot client of yours?"

"Oh, do you mean Mr. Usui?" Satsuki's eyes widened. "You two would be the hottest couple alive! If only I could find myself a man like that. If I was a few years younger, maybe I'd go for it," she sighed longingly.

Misaki smothered a laugh. Satsuki was still youthful, with an equally youthful and optimistic heart. She was sure her boss still very much had the power to break men's hearts. "Go for it, Satsuki-san. Meanwhile, I'll pass on that."

As she looked in the mirror again, the memory of Usui's chest pressed to her back came back and her cheeks grew red.

* * *

A/N: First update of 2019! And the last. See ya'll next year~

.

.

.

JK. Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I was just skimming a fanfic recently, when my eyes landed on the words "silence equals assent" and then the male character continues to do things without the female character's consent. NO. JUST NO. Only yes means yes for consent. If somebody is silent, even if they never say no, it still means they do not give consent unless they explicitly say yes. And if they decide mid-way that they want to retract their decision, then that's okay. Ugh, just had to get that out. It made me so uncomfortable.

Anyways...enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

The clock hour hand had passed the number six fifty minutes, but Misaki wasn't aware. Her mind was too concentrated on putting together the minutes from the meeting earlier. Officially, her work hours ended at five, but it wasn't unusual for Misaki to stay later in the office to finish up work or start a new project early. It was one of the things that drove Shintani crazy, though she never knew why.

"Work ends at five, Misaki!" He once whined. "I never get to play with you anymore."

Misaki just shook her head, unfazed by Shintani's puppy eyes. "Sorry, Shintani, but we're 27 now. I don't have time to 'play' as you call it. You know I just paid off my family's debt, but it's time I save up a little nest egg for emergencies."

Though the family debt had indeed been paid, interest and all, her mother had worn herself out in trying to keep up with the bills and her health was failing. Misaki didn't like it, but she had to prepare some money in case her mother ended up in the hospital. The last bill had come just when Misaki revealed the Igarashi's company's corruptness and lost income to pay off such a large bill.

Shintani soon learned enough not to wait for her after work.

A knock on her office door broke Misaki's focus on her work. Through the glass wall, Misaki saw Usui give a little wave. Misaki let him in. "Mr. Usui. Is there anything I can help you with?" His meeting with Satsuki-san must have ran long for him to be staying at the company so late.

"Just dropping off one of your reports. It's very well-organized and analyzed," Usui complimented.

"Oh, thank you."

"I hear you're analyzing why our previous advertising strategy failed?"

Misaki's brows furrowed. "Yes, although there are parts I don't understand. Such as why a strategy would be taken in the first place when there are so many evident flaws." Then it occurred to her that it might be best for her to call her client's previous endeavors flawed.

"I see you're quite detailed in your work." Usui chuckled, not offended at all. He leaned against her doorway. Misaki blinked. Did all men leaning against doorways seem like supermodels? She had a sudden memory of Usui pressed up against her, his warmth spreading to her. "I can help you fill in any information that you lack."

For a while, they concentrated on analyzing the Walkers' previous policies and strategies. Though she was usually good at staying on task, Misaki could feel Usui's gaze on her now and then. Every time she met his eyes, his emerald orbs would sparkle and the corner of his lips would curl up. Then she would flush and bury her face in some manila folder full of documents she wasn't really paying attention to.

The clock hand soon reached half past eight by the time Usui and she were done. Misaki stretched her sore back muscles before yawning. "Oops, sorry about that. I didn't mean to keep you for this long."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "No need to apologize. This will save us both work in the long run, won't it? Besides, it is my company demanding such laborious work." He looked at the clock. "Would you like a ride home?"

Misaki blinked. "Oh, there's no need and I wouldn't want to be a bother. My apartment isn't too far from here."

"Then it's even less than a bother. Besides, it's nighttime. You might be safer with a ride home." Usui cocked his head to one side. "Although, knowing how strong you are, perhaps I'd be safer with you," he joked.

Misaki was conflicted. She could save some time walking and she was frankly a little tired. And besides, compliments never hurt. Most men were scared of her abnormal strength. Usui must have caught her wavering expression. "Please take my offer as gratitude for all the hard work you're doing for our company."

He was looking at her with those eyes again. Misaki shivered unexpectedly as a delightful sensation spread throughout her body.

* * *

Takumi was unexpectedly pleased when Ayuzawa finally accepted his offer of a ride. Perhaps it was because he was seeing her in a new light every time he saw her. The first meeting he had been surprised by her courage (or foolishness) and display of strength. Then it had been the way her beauty had struck him. And now it had been the dedication she put into the work. Ayuzawa was no simple beauty. She was quite interesting, and interesting was what gave his miserable life a little more meaning. Who knew what other surprises awaited him?

Such surprises included the small grumble that came from his passenger seat. Takumi couldn't help but grin. "Do you normally skip dinner?"

Ayuzawa made a face. "My family and Shintani often tell me that I should focus less on work and take care of myself."

"Not bad advice. Who's Shintani?" He casually asked. It would not do to be attracted to someone who already had a lover, even one as interesting as Ayuzawa. He was not interested in stealing.

"Oh, my apartment mate. He usually takes care of the cooking, so he gets annoyed at times when I don't get back on time for dinner."

Ah, so just a male apartment mate. Takumi's shoulders relaxed a little. "Is there anything you'd like to eat, Ayuzawa?"

"Me?" Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. "You're already doing me a favor by giving me a ride home. Thank you very much, but there's no need."

He tried to ask politely again, but she only refused. "Another time, then." It wouldn't do to push her too much. Still, it was the first time he had ever been rejected by a woman. Takumi barely kept a grin off of his face. Well, there was always a first time for everything. That was partially why the Ayuzawa woman was so intriguing to him.

Before long they had arrived at her apartment building. She wasn't kidding about her place being so close to her work, just a short less than ten minute drive.

"I'll see you, Ayuzawa."

He let his words curl around her like a caress. Her amber eyes widened briefly, and he could tell her breath had caught in her throat. She fled quickly out of the car, but not before casting a last glance at him. Those bloody beautiful cheeks were rosy again. Never had he met such a sensitive woman before.

* * *

"You came back so late again, Misaki-chan," Shintani whined. "How are you ever going to take care of your health?"

"I'm fine, Shintani," Misaki said wryly. She took out a plate of leftovers from the microwave and hurriedly dug in.

"Seriously, Misaki, you work so hard and put overtime for all the same pay." Shintani sat down across the table from her and pouted.

Misaki reached over and ruffled his brown hair playfully. He really was like a puppy sometimes. "It has to be done, or else my livelihood will be in danger again."

She was suddenly reminded of Usui. Why, she wasn't sure. Usui contrasted Shintani in as much ways as possible, even if she didn't know too much about the blond man. Shintani was like a puppy that followed her everywhere while Usui was more of a german shepherd or doberman pinscher, regal and graceful. Or perhaps Usui was like a prince straight out of an European fairty tale. And Shintani? She would just leave it at that.

Physically, the two men were both tall in physique but considering what she had felt from the elevator incident, Usui definitely kept himself fit. Still she didn't know too much about Usui to compare them further. But those looks he had given her. Why?

Wait. Why was she thinking so much about Usui?

"Misaki-chan, your face is turning red. Is the curry that spicy? I could make less spicy dishes for you," Shintani said.

Misaki waved him off. "I-it's alright. Just choked a little."

"Look at you, working so hard and being so hungry that you're rushing your food. I'll get you a cup of water," he fussed.

* * *

Takumi flipped through the manila folder, picking out a photograph of Ayuzawa Misaki. He had asked for every single piece of information that he could get on her.

Grew up in a single family with her mother and younger sister. Excellent academic credentials. Sports medals and achievements here and there. Worked at Igarashi Co. for quite some years before moving to the much smaller Hyoudo Co. No significant other currently or in the past.

A virgin most likely. Takumi frowned. All of his lovers had been experienced. He wasn't sure how to deal with someone lacking in that department. With that piece of info, he had nearly given up on perhaps persuading Ayuzawa to be a new Sub. Until he came across this particular picture.

It had been taken at one of Hyoudo Aoi's famous dress-up parties. He had seen some pictures of those parties before, where every party had a theme like pirates or period costumes. This picture seemed to have been taken during a maid-cafe theme.

Ayuzawa Misaki was perched on a stool, her legs tucked neatly. Her maid costume was fairly scandalous for someone like her. A corset pushed her breasts up, nice and rounded. The skirt barely covered her most important areas, and netted stockings only accentuated her long legs. It was the expression caught by the camera that intrigued him the most. Her amber eyes were soft towards the lens. She had a small, shy smile, her lips rouged rose pink. He briefly wondered what it would look like with her lips parted around his hard and very willing cock. Though she was feisty and independent on the outside, he was pretty sure that somewhere underneath those layers was a submissive part of her, and he aimed to capture that part.

* * *

A/N: Oof, and how wrong Takumi is...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Enjoy and leave a review!

I also apologize for having to take down my other story :/ I lost my files and wasn't sure how to form my story from there. Perhaps one day I'll attempt another Maid Sama mystery. And yes this story is definitely more plot-based and Deliciously Wicked is more citrusy (I didn't really plan on having much of a plot for that fic lol). The tangy sweet sultry lemons will have to be in the future, I'm afraid, but there's definitely some NSFW and BDSM chapters coming up (they might not be from our main couple though)~

Winter break is also wrapping up and I must enter the hibernation of not being able to regularly update again :/ I will try to update here and there until I get back to school. Please have patience with me, and thank you all for reading~

* * *

"Weird of a company to hold an Annual Company Sports Day," one woman said, looking around at the giant basketball court in the Walker building. "I thought Sports Days ended in school."

"But look at the size of this court! Not to mention that there's a fully stocked gym here. I wouldn't mind if my company moved here. And there's quite a few good-looking guys here. Did you see the Walker CEO, by the way?" Her friend asked.

"Oh, yes, isn't he dreamy?" The first woman sighed. "I wouldn't mind if I worked here if I could just see him every day."

"I heard that if the company who wins the most events gets to have a dinner with the CEO and executives! I'm going to do my best. I heard he's single, so maybe this will be the best opportunity for me to meet and marry a wealthy man. If not the CEO, maybe a VP or Head Secretary?" The women giggled before moving on.

"Well, looks like your ideas are having quite an effective result, Ayuzawa." Kanou commented.

Misaki stretched her arms, warming up for the three-legged race that she was due to participate in. "Of course. Not only can the Walker company advertise on Sports Day to sell their extra office space in their buildings to other companies, they can bolster their reputation to everyone of the image of an honest and hard-working corporation that takes care of their employees. Not to mention all the clothing and snacks here are under the Walker brand." She looked down at her crisp sports uniform with the Walker logo on the right side of the shirt. The short sleeve shirt was quite comfortable and practical as well as the blue shorts. Nothing but the best quality as assured by the Walkers. "I'm sure some of the people here will by buying Walker products shortly."

A large crackling voice boomed out over the gym. "Alrighty everyone, the first Annual Walker Company Sports Day is about to start! Companies, please send your representatives to the three-legged race!"

Misaki and Kanou, two of the four Hyoudo representatives, filled their place at the start line. She tightened the cloth binding her right leg and Kanou's left leg. She was the only woman to participate in this race.

All the other companies had sent their men, the female employees urging them to win so they could earn that dinner with the handsome Walker CEO. The male businessmen didn't have much to persuade though, since many of them respected Usui and were eager for the opportunity to network. When else were they going to get the chance to eat with a CEO in person?

As for Misaki, she just wanted to win for the hell of it. Her competitive spirit was in full force today, and Kanou could feel every bit of it.

"Kanou, let's do our best, shall we?" Misaki grinned. She cracked her bones loudly, and the competitors around her inched slightly away from her.

"Um, y-yes." Kanou grimaced. He had a feeling this might not end well for him if he didn't try his best. He'd seen how his superior got when her subordinates didn't perform the best of their work.

"On your mark," the announcer said. "Get set, go!"

Kanou felt the breath knocked out of his lungs as his left leg seemed to move on its own. He could barely keep up as Misaki half-pulled, half-tugged him to the finish line. All around them were the cheering of different companies, urging their representatives to run faster. Out of the corner of Kanou's eyes, he saw a few hapless pairs tumble to the floor as their speeds of their bound legs were out of sync. Then he felt Misaki tug him over the finish line. The cheering from the Hyoudo company was immediately raucous.

"Woohoo!" Misaki celebrated. She gave Kanou a hi-five, who just managed to return it before slumping down onto the floor to take a much needed rest. He had never ran so fast in his life before, except six months ago when he was being chased by some women who wanted him to model for something.

"The win goes to the Hyoudo company! This event's prize is steel water bottles for everyone in the winning company. All quality assured, as it is produced by the Walker company." The announcer said.

The employees of the Hyoudo company ran up and hugged their representatives tightly.

"Oh, Misaki, you and Kanou were amazing! You passed the finish line when everyone else barely reached the mid point." Satsuki said, her eyes full of admiration. Her other colleagues also expressed their congratulations and compliments.

"Do you plan on competing in the other events as well?" One intern asked excitedly. Everyone looked hopefully at her. It wasn't that they didn't want to compete, but they knew Misaki's super strength would probably guarantee their win. There were only a few male employees in the Hyoudo company, but even they respected (or scared of) her and were in awe of her strength.

"Do you want me to?" Misaki laughed.

"Yes, please!" The cry went out and Misaki found herself being hugged from all angles.

* * *

"That's the fourth event she's won in a row," Yukimura said, astounded. "And there's only been four events so far."

Sitting high up in the bleachers, Takumi couldn't help but grin as he watched the Hyoudo section sitting in the bleachers surge up in a loud cheer as Misaki received a gold medal. He had to admit that though he was supposed to be unbiased and perhaps even in favor of his own company, he was somewhat rooting for her to win. She looked excited, her black hair in a ponytail and her face flushed from the exercise. If she wasn't just a normal office worker, she should have aimed for being an Olympian.

"It's not fair!" Someone yelled. "It's only her participating and she's winning everything." A few others agreed. He could sense some discontentment directed at the raven haired beauty. Yes, even with sweat and her hair flying wild around her, she was quite a stunning woman. "She shouldn't be allowed to compete again."

"How is it not fair?" Takumi quietly said. The people dissenting stopped and looked at him. "There is no rule saying that the same representative cannot compete in all the events. In fact, even though she competed in all the events so far, she has won every event despite losing energy each round. You all would have a higher chance each round to win. How is it not fair?" He directed a cold glare at the people who were making such an annoying fuss. The crowd quieted down, a few ashamed. "Let this be known throughout the rest of you who haven't heard what I said. Go and pass it down."

Still, it wouldn't do if his own company lost. He did have a reputation to upkeep. There were still five more events left, including the team basketball competition. While Ayuzawa may excel individually, will the rest of her team step up to the plate?

"Yukimura, I'll be stepping in as one of the representatives. Please inform our team, will you?" He was intrigued to see how his own abilities can compare to Ayuzawa's.

"Eh, sir?" Yukimura's face was full of surprise.

He wasn't the only one as all the competitors were staring at him as he walked onto the gym floor a few minutes later. His company's representatives were eager to have him join. Several women rushed forward to introduce themselves but he quickly hastened his steps, carefully navigating away.

Takumi casually sauntered to Ayuzawa, who was busy retying her hair into a neat ponytail. "Congratulations on your four win streak. That was great."

"Thanks."

She glanced at his clothing, taking in his sports uniform. Unlike the other female employees, he was pretty sure that she was not checking out how he looked in exercise clothing, though he did appreciate her lithe form in the Walker sports uniform. Ayuzawa seemed to be analyzing him, discerning whether he would be a formidable challenger. Well, he would be the daunting opponent she was looking for.

"Ready to break your win streak?" Takumi teased as he stretched his limbs.

As predicted, Ayuzawa's eyes flamed up. The corners of her lips curled up in a daring smile, accepting his taunt. "You're on," she stated with such confidence. "You're going down. I won't go easy on you, even if you are my client."

"I wouldn't expect you to. I'll be putting in my best as well."

The next event was a bread-eating race. Players had to run to the middle of the gym and eat a sweet bun that was hung up on a string. The competitors had to jump up and eat the bread before running to the finish line. Unfortunately, the shorter competitors would have to jump up higher. Good thing he was quite tall, a head taller than Ayuzawa's smaller frame. Takumi had a feeling she could more than make up her shorter stature with her jumping abilities though.

The competitors headed to the start line. "Ready, get set, go!"

The whistle blew and his feet took off. The gym and the spectators passed by like a blur. He could feel Ayuzawa's burning determination just a few feet behind him. He reached the line of breads, jumped up and managed to gulp the sweet bread down in two bites. Mmm, delicious. Also a sweet bun from his company's bakery.

Then his feet were crossing the finish line and he had enough time to turn around and smile innocently to Ayuzawa who crossed the line just a mere second after him. Impressive, she wasn't far behind. The next closest person to finishing had just finished his sweet bun and was starting to run towards the finish line.

She was panting heavily, a few strands of hair that escaped her ponytail were now plastered to her hair.

"Not bad. That was a good race." Takumi said.

Ayuzawa half-scowled, half-pouted, getting her breath back. "Obviously not good enough. I admit defeat this time. But," she warned. "I'm really going to put 110% for the next event, just you watch!"

Takumi gave her a small bow. "I look forward to it, Miss Ayuzawa."

She had a little bit of sweet bun crumb by the corner of her lip. Not caring if other people were watching, Takumi reached up and brushed the crumb off with the pad of his thumb. Ayuzawa stilled, her innocent amber eyes widening. He briefly wondered what would happen if he used his lips and tongue to clean off that crumb. That would certainly create some waves for sure, with everyone watching. But for now, it was enough to see her startled reaction, that intake of soft breath and that hypnotized _look_ in her doe eyes. His thumb accidentally-on-purpose brushed against her lower lip, as though about to part her lips for a searing kiss. Pity he had to drop his hand.

"You had a little breadcrumb there," he explained himself.

Ayuzawa blinked, as if she had to throw off whatever spell she had been placed under. "Oh, um, thank you."

Judging by her reaction, she wasn't as immune to him as he had originally thought. A little game of seduction indeed.

"Ready to go for the next round?" Takumi's eyes sparkled.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Enjoy and leave a review!

This may be my last update for a while since school has started, so I made this chapter a bit longer than usual. I did already write the next two chapters, so I'll probably put those up spaced out in a week or so. Loves you all and stay tuned please!

* * *

Usui Takumi was getting on her nerves, Misaki decided. He had bested her in the bread-eating contest, beat her in the frisbee golf, and he had managed to win in both the ping pong and the hacky sack throwing competitions. Now the Hyoudo and Walker companies were tied 4-4. There was only the basketball game left.

"Listen up," Misaki said, gathering her teammates. "We're going to try and do our best no matter what. Remember to choose someone to guard at all times, and always be alert. This is our pride at stake here. We, of the Hyoudo company, do not give up!"

The Hyoudo competitors cheered though Kanou and a few others looked uneasy at the near fire in her eyes. They were all good at their jobs, organized and hard-working, but none of those desk job skills really transferred over to sports. A silent agreement passed through the Hyoudo basketball team, though Misaki was unaware. Any time they touched the ball, they were just going to throw it to Misaki and hope for the best. She was the only hope for them.

Misaki threw on her red jersey, turning a determined eye onto the gym floor, which had been set up into four big basketball courts. "Let's do this!"

She cast a mere glance on the Hyoudo's assigned court where their opponents in blue jerseys had gathered. The opponents seemed to shiver when they felt a chilling presence upon them. The only player who didn't seem bothered was Usui Takumi. Misaki scowled at him, taking in his comfortable lounging position on the bleachers. She had participated in eight rounds of events and was quite sweaty with her energy no longer at the high point it was when she started. Usui barely sweated, and what little perspiration he had seemed to give his skin a golden glow.

Perhaps sensing her scowl, Usui lifted his head and smiled at Misaki. Her face flushed before she could send another disapproving look and turn her head away. Misaki nearly crushed the metal water bottle in her hands from the embarrassment and fury she was experiencing.

That Usui Takumi was just making a fool of her. Just because he was wealthy did not mean he got to lord it over everyone else. He was probably born in a silver spoon while she had to work hard all her life.

Wait. No. She couldn't think like that. Misaki took a deep breath to calm herself. She had thought that Usui wasn't too bad for a rich person, considering he had stayed overtime to work with her and even gave her a ride home. Her competitiveness was just getting to her, and she was taking any signals from the opponent as hostile.

She glanced back at Usui, only to be surprised that he was already looking straight at her. He lifted his water bottle to her as if in a salute and winked.

Now he was really being obnoxious, Misaki decided. Well, she was going to wipe that damn smirk off of his face when she crushed them on the court. Take that, Usui Takumi. Unfortunately, the Walker and Hyoudo teams were not playing each other for the first rounds so she couldn't obliterate Usui Takumi straight away.

"Good luck, Ayuzawa," Usui called as she passed the Walker team to head to the Hyoudo's assigned court.

"Thanks," she replied with gritted teeth. "Good luck to you as well, Usui." _Don't lose before I can beat you to a pulp_ , she thought. With that, she stalked off, missing the admiration in Usui's eyes as his gaze followed her receding back.

The first two rounds and semifinal rounds were easy victories for the Hyoudo company as Misaki dodged, stole, and dunked the basketball past the opposing team. The morale of the Hyoudo team seemed to grow and feed off the losses of the other teams. But they weren't the only team scoring high on the courts.

Way on the other side of the gym rose a loud cheer that reverberated around the walls. Misaki turned around just in time to see Usui leap up above the heads of the players and dunk into the basket milliseconds before the whistle blew, signaling time was up for the game.

As expected, Usui Takumi would not be an easy opponent. Well, it wouldn't be as fun or a challenge if he had lost too early and she didn't have the chance to face him. It was in her blood to thrive for a victory that was well-earned from blood, sweat, and tears.

After a short ten minute break, it was finally time for the Hyoudo and Walker companies to compete against each other in the finale of the basketball competition. The Hyoudo team wore jerseys of red while the Walker company sported blue. The whistle blew and immediately the court was flooded with clashing hues of red and blue chasing after the basketball.

"Ayuzawa!" Kanou shouted.

He threw the ball towards her as soon as there was an opening. The ball spun into the air and Misaki leaped up to grab the ball. But the ball hadn't even grazed her fingers when a tall and dark shadow crossed her path.

"Careful there." With those two words, Usui snatched the ball and dribbled away. Before anyone could react, the ball left his hands and soared into a perfect arch that landed straight into the basket.

"Three points for the Walker team!" The referee shouted. The Walker company and fans cheered as Usui waved towards them. He brushed his golden hair off of his forehead, and the female screams escalated.

"I'm sorry, Ayuzawa," Kanou said, afraid that his boss was mad.

Misaki was, but not at him. "Kanou." She placed one hand on his shoulder. "Prepare to put in full effort or die." She turned away to her starting position, missing how Kanou's legs were trembling.

The whistle pierced through the air, and the game restarted. Misaki rushed for the ball.

* * *

69-71 blared in red light on the scoreboard. There were only five seconds left in the game.

Misaki felt the ball land in her fingers as it was tossed into her hand and she moved towards the basket. The Hyoudo team was just two points behind. If she could just throw it past the two tall Walker players who were guarding her and make a two-pointer shot. But the guards were too tall with their waving limbs, blocking any hopes of her taking a shot.

There! An opening to her left that left Kanou unguarded in plain sight. Misaki feinted a pass to her right, faking the two players to jump up. Quick as lightning, she twisted her body to throw the ball in the mere second opening that she had. The ball sailed through the air, perfectly landing. But before Misaki could celebrate her success, she felt her body buckle as she landed down from her jump in the wrong position.

"Ah!" Misaki stepped back in reaction, feeling sharp pain in her right ankle that caused her to stumble, just as the whistle pierced the air to signal the end of the game. The basketball sailed into the basket a millisecond after.

Misaki expected to feel her back meet the cold gym floor. Instead, warm hands caught her just before she could collapse. "Ow," she whimpered as the dull pain throbbed in her ankle.

"Are you all right, Ayuzawa?" Usui's voice was right behind her.

"Um, yes, I'm fine." Her heart was thundering in her chest, perhaps from her unexpected fall, perhaps from his chest being pressed to her back. Suddenly, she was very aware of how sweaty she was and how her jersey was clinging to her skin. "T-thank you, Usui. You can let go of me now."

Usui's grip on her tightened as she struggled to stand up and move away from him. "Don't place your weight on your right foot. You twisted it pretty badly."

Misaki leaned most of her weight on her left foot, gingerly testing her weight on her left foot. The pain flared again whenever she tried to step on her right foot.

The rest of the Hyoudo company gathered around her. "Are you all right?" Satsuki asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. My ankle's not broken, I think."

"Still, you should go to the hospital!" Satsuki insisted.

Misaki cringed. With her mother's health in such frailness, the hospital was the last place Misaki wanted to be. Not to mention she had to save money, and a hospital bill would no doubt be damaging to her bank account.

"Can you walk?" Usui asked.

Damn, but he was too close, causing her face to redden for what must have been the millionth time. "Um, I think I can get to the bleachers. Really, I'm fine."

His forehead furrowed as he thought. "I guess there's no helping it. I'll have to carry you then."

"Wait, what?"

Before Misaki could protest, he had already swept her into his arms bridal-style as if she was no heavier than a feather. Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders instinctively in case she fell.

"Kyaa!" A few women squealed.

"So gentlemanly of him! As expected of Usui Takumi."

"She's so lucky. Do you think if I broke my leg he would carry me like that?"

"Usui," Misaki said, hiding her red face behind some strands of dark hair that had escaped her ponytail. "Really, it's fine. You can just set me down over there. It's my fault for being so clumsy. I'm not defenseless you know." Now she was hyper-aware of his hands on her back and on the backside of her thighs. Did Usui not think it was embarrassing for her to be carried like this in front of so many people? Hopefully no one was going to take pictures of her. She would never live it down.

But Usui paid her no mind, swiftly carrying her out of the gym and into the large company foyer. "It's no trouble. I'm not going to let the star Hyoudo employee who's doing such great work for my company suffer mediocre medical treatment." He smiled down at her.

She tore her gaze away from his mesmerizing eyes to stare at some nondescript area of his shoulder. His shoulders were quite broad, she had to admit. "W-where are we going? If it's the hospital, then there's really no need." They had entered a hallway off the main foyer.

"We're here," he said simply. "Do you mind reaching over to open the door? My hands are a little tied up," he joked.

Misaki opened the door with her free hands. The nameplate on the door they had stopped in front of told her they were at the clinic.

"You have a clinic inside your company?"

The clinic was small but clean with the light scent of lemon disinfectant. Three empty beds with fresh linens were aligned alongside one wall with curtains to separate each for privacy. Usui gently set her on one of the beds and dragged over a chair to sit in.

"Yes. Our employee insurance offers preventative and quick medical services right at our own building. It'll help keep up employee morale and make sure no Walker employer falls sick from overworking. Although, right now we're in the midst of hiring a new doctor who's supposed to start next week. For right now, I'll take a look at your ankle. May I?"

"Oh, um, sure."

Usui untied and took off her shoe and socks. Misaki gently rolled her ankle, grimacing at the slight pain, but it was fading as time went on. There was a small bleeding wound on each of ankle, right where the heel of her shoe rubbed into the skin of her feet.

He ran his fingers along her ankle, feeling for any swollen or bruised areas. "Well, it's not broken or sprained for sure. You probably overworked yourself on all the competition rounds. I'll put a bandage on your heels for those small wounds. That was a lot of running and jumping you did today that I'm surprised you didn't feel any pain earlier."

"I guess I was too absorbed into playing to notice."

"Did you have fun, then?"

Usui was smiling so warmly at her. "Y-yes."

He had a light touch and was now beginning to massage her foot. His fingers seemed to have minds of their own, knowing which exact pressure areas to focus on to relieve her foot of tension. Who exactly was this Usui Takumi? How was he so good at everything, from sports to business to having knowledge of foot massages?

"What?" Usui blinked. "Who am I?"

Oh, no, she had accidentally said her question out loud. "Er, um, well, there's no way a normal human could just be so perfect at everything...that is."

"A normal human, huh? What do you think I am, if not human?"

"An...an alien?" Misaki offered, her face warm.

Damn, that was the only thing she could think of at the top of her head. Their business partner was going to think she was crazy and break off all the partnership and the Hyoudo company would be in financial ruins. Why did she let down her defenses right then?

Usui looked startled but just laughed. "An alien, that's a new one."

"I was only joking! Th-that's not true, right?"

He merely smiled mysteriously, neither confirming nor denying her answer.

"If you don't say something, I'll really start to believe it, you know." Misaki huffed. The idiot was teasing her.

"You can think of me in whatever way you want, Ayuzawa. By the way, great job on the advertising for the Annual Walker Company Sports Day as well as during the competitions themselves. You've worked hard."

"Thank you. Although, not hard enough. We still lost 4-5 to your company."

"You've done well regardless."

There was a small pause, and Misaki only just realized how close she was to Usui. When had he leaned closer to her? This close, she could see his unmarred skin, the hint of brown-hazel in his green eyes, and the chiseled features of his nose and jawline.

Her breath caught in her throat as his face inched closer. Another inch. Then another. He smelled pleasant despite the exercise from earlier, a welcome change to the sterile citrus fragrance of the clinic. His lips were now clear in view. Was he going to kiss her?

Usui brushed some white fluff or thread out of her hair before leaning back. Then he noticed her expression. "Are you all right, Ayuzawa? Maybe you should rest for now. You exerted a lot of energy today. Staying off your feet as much as possible would be best."

"Oh, um, yes I'm fine."

Stupid. He was just getting some lint off of her hair. Why was she getting so tense and overworked over nothing? And a man, no less.

* * *

Takumi watched as the Hyoudo company helped Ayuzawa into the car. As much as he wanted to drive her home instead, that would cause too much rumors to spread across his company.

"Yukimura."

"Yes, sir!" The VP scurried to his side. "Is there something you need?"

"Let the Hyoudo company know that the Walker corporation would be honored to have them for dinner."

"Eh?" Yukimura's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "I thought that our company won the Sports Day grand prize by winning five of the nine events."

"Indeed, but it is common for our employees to join the Executives for dinner, is it not? With all the hard work the Hyoudo company has put into our business relationship, I think it only fair to reward them. We can have dinner both within our company and with the Hyoudos as well."

Yukimura bowed slightly. "Then I will schedule a dinner with the Hyoudo company. I believe it'll have to be after the charity banquet this weekend. You can count on me!"

"Sounds good. Send the final seating arrangement document to me when you're ready."

Takumi hid a small smile. She had had such intriguing and adorable expressions on her face earlier, from him wiping bread crumbs from her lips to almost kissing her at the clinic. Her amber eyes had widened, that light sprinkling of pink across her cheeks. A face that was refreshing from not wearing makeup to a sports related event unlike some of the other women wore.

Perhaps his preferred type of women was changing from the sexy and demure type to the cute and slightly violent type. Definitely a turn of events from the submissive type he usually took as a lover.

What other interesting expressions could the Ayuzawa woman display when she found out that he would be placing her in the high seat of honor next to him? This seduction of Ayuzawa Misaki was going to be a quite fascinating addition to his life.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi ya'll, sorry for posting the same chapter! I was rushing to class and meant to post this one lol. Thanks for understanding and reading~ Enjoy!

* * *

Takumi sipped his champagne, letting the delicate notes of fruit, sweet and bitterness roll over his tongue. He appreciated this fine wine, just like he was currently appreciating Ayuzawa Misaki's subtle beauty.

He had been drastically bored at the charity banquet, meeting the people he needed and networking as needed. Once or twice, he thought he saw Maria, which made him slip into crowds to avoid any encounters. He even saw that Igarashi brat, surrounded by a gaggle of stunning women. Takumi once had such a crowd of women around him, for they understood that he just wanted companionship in his bed and they were willing to provide for financial compensation.

Perhaps they were why Ayuzawa stood out like a scarlet rose among common daisies. Takumi had thought of how to approach her for the longest while. She was different than his other Subs, that was for sure. And, she might even reject him in the end. He would be prepared for that, making sure that she would never speak to the media about his particular taste in bedroom activities. Ayuzawa didn't seem like the type of woman to do such a thing, but just in case.

And if she did reject him, no harm, no foul. That would be quite the experience for him, as he had never been rejected before.

Then Ayuzawa stepped into view among the crowd, and he was caught breathless for a moment. Among all the bright colors or the usual black hue of the dresses that the other women wear, Ayuzawa was a breath of fresh air.

Her white dress clung to her body like a second skin, as though intricate ice-white flowers were blooming up her body. The white lace accentuated the light tan color of her skin as well as her delicate curves. Speaking of curves, Takumi accidentally took a large gulp of his champagne when Ayuzawa turned his way, revealing just a hint of soft cleavage normally covered by her sensible and plain pant suits. She was a huntress of the moon, a wild wood nymph, a siren masquerading as a human. But it was the light beauty of her face that captured his attention more.

Soft black waves were pinned back with a platinum and diamond flower barrette, her amber eyes lightly emphasized by some soft eyeshadow and brown eyeliner that added definition. Besides a rose-pink stain on her lips, Ayuzawa wore nothing else on her face. Her nose was dainty and aristocratic, formed by the fountain of youth and beauty. Perfectly understated, but never out shined. It suited her, the dress and makeup, like whoever had made the dress had captured Ayuzawa's very pureness in her soul and put it in a canvas of lace fabric.

As she walked, he caught a glimpse of her bandaged feet, yet she was still daringly wearing high heels. That woman really didn't have self-awareness or a thought for her own safety and health, didn't she, running after motorcycles and pushing her body to the limits on Sports Day?

Takumi's throat hitched. Would it be all right for him to pursue her, this being of purity, to be corrupted with his dark fantasies?

Then she turned his way and their eyes met. Takumi felt the corners of his lips raise as he gave her a natural smirk. Ayuzawa's eyes widened and her lips parted. Then she flushed, a characteristic reaction he was starting to learn. She quickly turned away from him after giving a small nod of acknowledgement paired with a small flustered smile. She really was quite stunning when she smiled.

Yes, this inordinary woman, he wanted her. To capture her in his net until he could see every expression on her face.

Then Hyoudo Aoi appeared by her side. Aoi leaned down towards her to whisper something at her ear. The pair looked cozy, Takumi observed with a small note of jealousy. At first, he had thought Aoi was just a friend of hers. But now seeing Ayuzawa link her arms with Aoi, perhaps they were something more than just friends. Was the information he requested on her false? Never had his people fail him before. He felt his smile leave him.

"If you look like that, you'll scare all the people away."

Takumi turned around at the voice. "Gerard. What are you doing here?"

His half-brother nodded at him, plucking the empty champagne glass out of Takumi's hand and placing it on a server's tray. "The patriarch sent me to check on your progress. I told them that you were doing just fine, but they wouldn't take my word for it unless I actually saw it with my own eyes." Gerard rolled his eyes, accepting a new flute of wine. "Ah, Raven Castle's specialty wine. Good job in getting good wine imports into Japan. I hear the American expansion has also done splendid."

Takumi snorted. "Grandfather is controlling and demanding as always then." Gerard and he were never the closest of siblings, particularly as Takumi was an illegitimate child, but they bonded over mutual dislike of their grandfather, Duke Richard Rachester. Maybe that was why Gerard and he shared more similarities other than their similar facial structures.

"At least you're far away in Japan. Ah, I don't see your typical date tonight." Usually Takumi's Sub would be by his side, but after Maria's indiscretions, he usually came to formal events alone.

"I could say the same for you."

Gerard wagged his finger at him. "That would be over two years ago, but now I'm married. Why were you glaring anyways?"

"I wasn't glaring." Takumi glanced back at where Ayuzawa and Aoi were, but the pair had disappeared into the banquet crowd.

"Whatever you say. Will you be attending tonight's special event?"

Takumi's eyebrow raised. He had almost forgotten those _special_ events that only VIPs had access to. Once upon a time, he would have been happy to attend, but not anymore. "No, but it seems like you're going to attend. I thought you were married, Gerard."

A slim young woman approached, wearing an exquisite lavender dress that complimented her chestnut hair, and linked her arms with Gerard's. "Gerard, dear, there you are. Ah, Takumi. So nice to see you. How have you been?"

Takumi bowed to his sister-in-law. "Sophia, you look wonderful as always. I have been quite well." Gerard's wife was a sophisticated and serene woman, her cornflower blue eyes much darker than Gerard's lighter blue eyes. Still the pair made quite a pretty picture, with many of the banquet attendees staring at the stunning European pair.

Gerard placed a gentle kiss on Sophia's cheek, surprising Takumi as the pair had an arranged marriage. Sophia was far from the type of women Gerard preferred, or at least what Usui thought he preferred. Either both were extremely versatile actors, or Gerard was quite tender with his wife. Yet, Gerard was still planning on going to tonight's unique event.

"My dear, the princess of Japan wanted to speak with us," Sophia murmured.

Takumi bid adieu to his family, then went back to his task to locate Ayuzawa. His mood soured when he found a certain Igarashi brat headed towards Ayuzawa's way.

* * *

Aoi soon went to converse with some potential clients. Not wanting to join the conversation, as she knew next to nothing about fashion, Misaki wandered off to the side of the hall, greeting the people she did know. She took a dish of creme brulee, wandering if it was considered inappropriate etiquette to take some home for Shintani. Certainly, he could have devoured nearly everything on this banquet table with his voracious appetite within minutes.

Perhaps her eating was only to calm her nervousness when Usui's and her eyes had connected. Something akin to electricity had jolted across her skin, though there was at least thirty feet between them.

He had looked posh, as expected. His black tuxedo had been accented by gold cufflinks, capturing his lean and muscular frame. His broad shoulders stood out impeccably. And his golden hair was neatly combed, perfectly coiffed to show off his strong forehead and sleek cut of his jawline. And the way he was holding his champagne glass. A real Gatsby come to life or a modern-day duke or prince straight out of those romance novels Satsuki liked to read. There were other men around Usui, but they seemed to pale in comparison. And the glance he had sent her, full of admiration.

Misaki knew that Aoi designed some of the world's most beautiful clothing, so perhaps even a plain, average dandelion like her could look something like a cherry blossom with the right trimmings here and there.

Could it be that he found her attractive, her? Plain, boring, considered too masculine Ayuzawa Misaki? Was that why it seemed like he was about to kiss her the other day? No. That was impossible. Surely he had been looking at someone behind her.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. I suppose even a weed such as a dandelion can be called a flower once in a while."

Misaki stiffened. She didn't even need to turn around to know who the voice belonged to.

"Vice President Igarashi." Misaki dipped her head slightly in acknowledgement. "It has been a while."

Igarashi Tora, her former team leader stood smirking down at her. His eyes flitted obviously to her chest, scanning down the rest of her body before lasciviously leering back towards her face. Unlike most men, he didn't even flinch to her scowl.

He'd only been able to reach his VP position after claiming all her team's hard work. And even whistleblowing barely damaged his reputation, and he was still promoted to such a high position. She supposed being the only child and son of the Igarashi Chairman helped pull some strings. How she hated his sneering smug face. She knew that Usui Takumi smirked, too, but Igarashi's just made her want to smash his face in.

"It's President Igarashi now."

"Oh, is it now? I suppose congratulations is in order. You must have worked very hard to be named President. But of course, you've never worked hard for anything in your life, have you?" Misaki smiled, but behind her smile were very pointed daggers of hatred. Men like Igarashi were exactly why she disliked the company of most men.

Igarashi's smile hardened. "Now see here you little bi-"

"Tora," a high pitched female voice whined. "You promised you'd pay more attention to me." The woman who appeared wrapped her arms around Igarashi like an octopus, rubbing herself on him like a cat. Misaki resisted the urge to laugh at the thought of a cat-octopus hybrid. An im-pawsible thought. The woman's breasts nearly popped out of the tight corset-like dress she was wearing, and Misaki thought of perhaps giving the woman a jacket before she gave everyone a free show. The short blonde sniffed her dainty nose arrogantly at Misaki before tugging at Igarashi's arm. "Tora-kun," she pouted again.

She succeeded in gaining Igarashi's attention, who not too subtly squeezed his date's ass. "Very well. I hear your company isn't doing too well, Ayuzawa. You've downgraded," Igarashi scoffed. "You'll certainly lose the Walker's case as well. I'll enjoy it when you come crawling back on your knees, begging for a job." He turned to his date. "Come along then, pet. No need to talk to scum any further. Let's go, Maria."

Misaki swallowed down bile and disgust in her throat, resisting the urge to slam her former boss into the floor. He was calling her scum? He was one to talk, the piece of trash that wasn't even worth recycling. The crowd parted for the nasty couple to leave, but even then Igarashi's date haughtily knocked into one poor gentleman who wasn't able to move aside fast enough.

As she sent one last glare at the Igarashi's bastard's back, she noticed that a small piece of paper had fallen from the gentleman's pocket, with no one else seemingly noticing. Misaki sighed and went to pick up the piece of paper.

"Sir, your...," Misaki said. She turned around, looking for the gentleman from earlier, but he was nowhere in sight. What did he look like again?

Perhaps the card mentioned his name so she could return it. The white card felt like expensive heavy paper, emblazoned with golden text. Nope, nothing but the phrase 'S S Club'. Both S's were designed to look like little golden snakes. She flipped the card around, but there were also only symbols instead of a name. Misaki squinted at the card, trying to make sense of the English letters.

W S B. There was a half moon shape in between the S and B.

Not a business card, huh. But the symbols seemed so familiar. Where had she seen these characters before, and recently too? Misaki bit her lip, rummaging through her thoughts. Hmm, didn't Aoi have this card earlier? He had given it to Honoka, his personal assistant working in his fashion boutique. Maybe she should ask Aoi what it was all about.

Her eyes then spotted someone familiar.

Usui Takumi.

Yet not Usui Takumi?

His hair was definitely the wrong color, unless Usui decided to dye his hair black in the middle of the banquet. No, she had most definitely seen Usui and his pure golden hair ten minutes ago. The man turned his head slightly, and Misaki was able to get a better view of him. His eyes were the wrong color. Instead of a clear emerald green, this man had a much lighter blue.

Her curiosity piqued, she instinctively followed the Usui-look alike and the woman out of the banquet hall.

* * *

A/N: Anyone guess what the symbols stand for?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Enjoy and leave a review! Some BDSM and NSFW scenes here...but you already knew that. It's what you came for ;) Make sure you read the updated Chapter 7, because I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter a week ago :( Might be last update in a while as midterm season has officially hit, sigh

* * *

The Usui-look alike and his date walked briskly out of the banquet hall, talking in low tones. The man held his female partner with such tenderness that even as jaded as Misaki was about love and men, she could tell the pair were extremely fond of each other.

Misaki followed them up two flights of stairs to the third floor. She half-wondered whether she should be doing this. For all she knew, they could just be going to their hotel room. Maybe she was just seeing things, too. There were a lot of people in the banquet hall, and all the stuffiness might have gotten to her head. She probably just mistook someone for Usui. And even if it was Usui, it was no matter to her if he and his date went to a hotel room. It had nothing to do with her. Nothing. Right?

The thought made her stop in her tracks. To have her curiosity piqued by a man was certainly something new. The only constant male presence she ever had was Shintani, Aoi, and Kanou.

Shintani was like her little brother, even if they were the same age. Even her younger sister Suzuna had more common sense than Shintani when they were children. Misaki always ended up protecting and helping Shintani out of scrapes. He reminded her of a little puppy. A comical and fluffy and needy puppy, perhaps like a corgi or shiba inu.

Then she had met Aoi when he was crossdressing as a female. The two had quite a friendship, with her being quite 'masculine' for a female and him considered to be too 'feminine' for a male. Just who the hell in society was constructing such rules for certain clothing, actions, hairstyles, and a bunch of other things to be feminine or masculine? Who gave them the power?

And there was Kanou, who she quickly realized was scared of female interaction on his first day on the job. Once Kanou figured out Misaki had no intention of teasing him and saw her display of martial arts against a pervert who installed cameras in the female bathrooms, Kanou began loosening up. Maybe it was because Kanou was scared of women that Misaki didn't mind it a third male in her life.

All in all, three males were enough for her. So why was she beginning to be so interested in Usui?

Misaki groaned, and slapped her forehead. Get it together, she thought. Usui's affairs have nothing to do with you. He's just a client, a client who holds the key to your future career and success.

Meanwhile, the Usui look-alike entered a set of sleek black doors guarded by two muscular security guards. Guess they weren't going into a hotel room after all. Misaki turned around to return to the banquet hall when she took notice of the symbols on the door.

"S S" followed by a gold clover leaf.

No. Not a clover leaf. The gears in her mind turned. Clover leafs on cards could be called clubs. Misaki turned the white card in her hands where the S S club was emblazoned. It was just a coincidence, right? She didn't even know what the other letters meant.

Curiosity won over her once again. As she approached the doors, the security guards stepped in front of her.

"Credentials, please?" The taller one asked.

Misaki blinked. She hadn't been prepared for that. Maybe it was a VIP area, and she had absolutely no idea what the Usui look-alike had shown to the guards to let them through.

The security guard who had talked clicked his tongue impatiently. "The card in your hand, miss?"

So the card wasn't a business card but some sort of coded password? Before Misaki could protest or back out, the guard plucked the card out of her hand.

"Right this way, miss. Enjoy your time. And as always, consent and protection are the keys here."

The security guards stepped aside and held out the door. Misaki felt a tad guilty for using someone else's access card, but the guard had already taken the card and stuffed it away. Would it be suspicious if she asked for it back?

She took a deep breath and went through. Too late to back out. Her mother and sister would have called her an idiot, but her intuition was telling her she was about to discover something large on the other side of the door.

As the door swung close behind her, the security guards muttered to themselves.

"Bet it's her first time here. I've never seen her before at one of these functions, and I've covered so many shifts I've lost count."

"Yeah, you can totally tell. Wonder if she can take it?"

"You never know. Sometimes it's the quiet ones who are the most scary. Wonder if she likes it rough or likes doing others hard?" The guards laughed.

Past the doorway was a red carpeted hallway with sleek black walls the same color as the door. Torches in golden holders lined the walls, leading to an air of mysteriousness. The air seemed to be perfumed with a sophisticated scent that invited her to breathe it in more. There was only one other doorway other than the entrance she came through. All in all, it was mysterious indeed.

The sound of Misaki's high heels clattering against the floor was muffled by the full softness of the carpet. Misaki wondered what was at the other end of the hallway. The guard had said something about consent and protection? Was this a nightclub or something for the wealthy to hang out? Bodyguards for protection? Already she could hear muffled noises as she approached the end of the hallway.

A black velvet curtain with gold embroidery covered the entrance. Misaki brushed aside the fabric, stepped through, and felt her cheeks immediately flush.

She had walked into a large round room that was five times the size of her two bedroom apartment. The room seemed to be sectioned off into seven sections with couches and other decorations, with seven unknown symbols made out of gold metal hung onto the walls to signal the sections. Mysterious doors leading to the unknown were underneath each symbols, showing more hidden rooms. But it was not the size of the room nor the strange structures that made her cheeks blush. Under each section of the round room were a mix of fully clothed and nude people.

One section had women and men dressed in shiny black latex or tight leather suits that accented their physiques. What were they standing over? Misaki squinted her eyes at the scene, trying to make sense of what they were doing. Were they cosplayers or something?

Then she gasped as she realized. A few nude men and women were bound in ropes. Others were tied to some sort of rack or contraption, their hands tied over their heads and their legs splayed wide open. Were they being tortured? If so, she had to rescue them. Some intuition told her to stay where she was and observe more carefully.

Misaki could feel her blush spread to her neck, but her eyes were glued to the scene before her. One of the women in the latex catsuit slashed at a standing bound man's back with a braided leather whip. Although the man's face was cherry red, there was something akin to ecstasy in the man's expression. Another woman in leather was bent over, her hips connected to the bound man's. She moved her hips back and forth slightly, riding the man. A few feet away was another bound woman, ropes circled around her upper body and her breasts, squeezing them so they were extended and perky though painful-looking. One of those dominatrix women kissed her neck before licking at the bound woman's inner thighs. Some normally dressed people, though in formal evening wear, sat on sofas observing the scene.

Another small group of nude men were gathered around a woman on all fours. No, not completely on all fours, as there was a man underneath the woman, thrusting into her as she moaned out in pleasure. Her skin was slathered with some kind of oil that made her skin all shiny. One of the nude men standing walked up behind the woman, spreading her butt cheeks. He stroked his erect cock a couple times, and then penetrated the woman from behind. The woman arched her back at the intrusion, her mouth open in rapture. Another man stepped forward and his cock disappeared into the woman's mouth. The woman bobbed her head, choking slightly on the man's cock as the other two men moved in rhythm against her flesh.

And, holy smokes, was that her least favorite man, Igarashi Tora? He was surrounded by a myriad of women in various ways of undress. His blonde date whom Misaki had met earlier appeared to be on her knees, sucking off the Igarashi bastard as he groped the other women around him.

Next to the Igarashi snake were pairs of men, petting each other, like the images of yaoi magazines she had once had to confiscate back as a high school president. Men and women of all sorts were on couches and sofas, masturbating or merely watching. Bowls of something like squares of foil were everywhere.

Quite a few feet away, was the Usui look alike, only this time the female with him was wrapped around him in a fervent kiss. The Usui clone moved the woman's purple dress skirt before connecting their hips together. A couple moments later and the black haired man opened one of the seven strange doors and disappeared inside with his date.

There were even more people who seemed familiar. Misaki took a step back, her eyes widening as she recognized Aoi and that pretty fashion assistant he worked with. That was right, he had given Honoka a card much like the one she had picked up from the man. Only now Honoka was sitting on Aoi's lap, her naked front exposed as their lips were locked together. Aoi had one hand on her breast, squeezing the pert globe of flesh. Oh no, she was never going to see Aoi and Honoka the same way again.

A hand suddenly covered her eyes and Misaki's heart nearly stopped. Her instincts kicked in and she reached out to grab the hand and slam the intruder over her shoulder. Her hands contacted clothing and she braced her high heeled feet into the floor to give herself some lift. Then suddenly her hands lost their grip on the cloth and she was being twirled around instead. Her dress flew in a circle of white lace and her arms were twisted behind her back.

"Ayuzawa, stop fighting, it's me."

Misaki stopped her struggling at the familiar voice and looked up at her captor, a little pissed that her usual self-defense technique did not work. She looked straight up into the unamused face of Usui Takumi.

"What are you doing here?"

"What, me? I-What are you doing here?" She demanded.

Now she was severely confused. Now remembering the look of passion on the Usui look-alike's face and comparing it to Usui's face before her, Misaki couldn't help but blush. She tried to get away from him, but he only pushed her closer to his chest to stop her squirming. Once he was sure that she wouldn't run away, he released her.

"What-what is this place?"

Misaki's eyes averted Usui's and happened to land on some familiar looking gold letters on top of the doorway to the carpeted hall.

W S 'half moon' B.

Wait a moment. Misaki's mind flipped the letters over to for M.

B D S...M?

Usui did not look happy. "You really shouldn't have come here."


End file.
